fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Unbound: Samarra vs Zero
The guild of Koma Inu was in an uproar. The new S-Class Trials have finally been announced. Zero was extremely happy to see his guild mates become so excited that he couldn't help, but have a giant smile on his face. Unfortunately for him, he knew he couldn't be part of the trials this year, as something from his past had come up that he had to take care of. Zero decided to ask his guild master Samarra Inari for a small favor before leaving the guild for a little while knowing he would not see his comrades for quite some time. Zero noticed Samarra make her way to her office when the announcement was done. "All right. Let's get this thing started." claimed Zero, speaking to himself. He got up from the bar and followed Samarra. Once he got to the door of her office. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Once he entered Zero shouted "LADY INARI! FIGHT ME!" Taken aback by the loud declaration, Samarra giggles a bit. "Well then, nice to see you to Zero. I'm doing fine thanks for asking." She says in a joking manner. "So you want to spar with each other again? I'd be happy to, but can we do it somewhere outside of my office?" She laughs. Zero laughed a bit then said "My apologies Lady Inari. I let my excitement get the better of me. Please excuse my rudeness. I gotta say, You're looking good. How have you been? How was your day? It's always a pleasure to see you." Zero gave a small grin and then continued. "Fight me!.... Sorry, Sorry. I'm unable to contain my self today. I would really appreciate it if you sparred with me again. I made some preparations beforehand and would like to ask you to meet me in the outskirts of town. Let's saaaay...one hour?" "It's ok Zero, I understand. And I would always agree to sparring with you, it is always a fun time. I can meet you outside of town for sure. On the east side? And I hope you continue this energy when we fight." She says. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I feel like nothing can stop me today. I guarantee you a good fight." Zero let out a small burst of flames from his clenched fist from the excitement of the fight. "I will go on ahead and yes, It will be on the east side. There will be a large open area surrounded by some rock formations. You can't miss it. I'll be looking forward to it." Continued Zero. "As will I." Samarra said with a smiled, and waved as the fire mage rushed out of the office. --An hour later-- Samarra strolls peacefully towards the eastern side of town to meet up with Zero.. It isn't every day that she has an opportunity to leave the guild and spend some time in the fresh air. The outskirts of Onibus Town was one of her favorite places to spend time because it was always so peaceful. The air seemed to brush against her skin as if placing a gentle kiss. And the sun's rays seemed to make her skin come alive as it shines down upon her. She approaches what she believe is the area Zero wanted to fight in. It is a large blooming meadow surrounded by huge rock formations that seemed to encompass the area in a crescent moon shape. The meadow itself was filled with tall grass, almost up to Samarra's knee, and beautiful lavender flowers. There were two lone oak trees in this giant field and that's when Samarra spotted something moving beneath the shade of the leaves. She made her way to the tree where Zero was busy stretching and said, "Hey Zero, you weren't getting warmed up without me right?? This is an amazing place to spar by the way, how'd you come across it?" "I would never think of it Samarra." Said Zero with a slight grin. "I was hoping you would like it. I have been maintaining this place since our last spar. I found this place through my morning training and thought it perfect for our next fight. It spacious enough to go crazy don't you think?" "It is, such a shame to ruin all these beautiful flowers though. But I am excited to spar with you once more. Why so eager this time?" Samarra says as she finishes up stretching. "Don't Worry. These Flowers will bloom once more. I'll make sure of that." Said Zero with a smile that soon turned into a sad expression." I need to leave for a little while. Some urgent business has come up relating to my past. I don't know when I will be back, but I know it will take quite some time.I wanted to spar with you cause I truly don't know when I will get my next chance." Zero took a deep breath and continued "Samarra! Will you release the seal on my black flames. I'm afraid I won't be coming back if I don't go all out." "So you want to leave the guild for a bit, that's fine, all of us have our own journeys we must conquer. But are you truly ready to have that seal taken off? You know what happened last time you went berserk...Do you think you can control yourself now?" Samarra says slightly concerned at what Zero thinks he will have to face that requires him to unleash his full power. "No! I can't control it.Not completely and I'm not confident I ever will, to be honest. But, I know it's something that I have to do. I don't know how to explain it, but something tells me I will need it in this journey." Said Zero with a confident look. "Well I trust you, so I know you will be able to overcome whatever obstacle you will face. But know that I am always here to help. Well would you like to remove it before we fight?" Samarra says and cracks her knuckles. "If you would please. I would at least like to show you have far I have come." replied Zero as he began to let his flames burst out around his body. Samarra started to approach Zero who began to sit down and cross his legs as if he was about to meditate. His black flames unrelenting and going even more wild. Samarra got behind Zero and placed her hand on Zero's back. She began to pour her magical energy into his body. Once she did, two black magic circles appeared in front and on Zero's back. Once the two magical circles appeared Samarra changed the frequency of her magic to be the opposite of the magic circles. Doing so caused the two circles to rotate slightly. First the outer layer of the magic circles began to spin then shortly after an inner layer of the circles began to rotate in opposite directions. "This is gonna take a about half a minute. Please bare with it." claimed Samarra. Zero gave a thumbs up, but didn't say a word. His flames began to engulf not only himself,but Samarra as well. They did not harm her, but still caused a bit of discomfort. Zero's body began to twitch slightly, moving a tad erratically as small burst of flames kept shooting out from his body. Zero's skin began to take on a darker pigmentation and his flames now began to circle both mages encasing them in a storm of black flames. Zero began to cry out in pain as he grabbed hold of his chest."Just a little more." said Samarra. In an Instant the wild flames disappeared without a trace and Zero's body stopped moving. The two magic circles stopped rotating and began to glow as if a puzzle or lock had been opened. Zero's body turned to flames and dispersed into the air. Shortly after, the flames began to converge in front of Samarra forming Zero's body. Once formed, his skin began to slowly return to it's regular color. Zero gave a big smile to Samarra and said "Sorry about that. How about we get this thing started?" "Sounds like a great plan to me!" Samarra says and unsheathes her katana from her back, sparks of electricity shooting through it. "Great! Then allow me to start!" Shouted the excited Zero as he began to raise his right arm fully stretched to the side. With his palm facing down, 13 small black orbs began to appear under his palm. "Exploding Wisps" 'said Zero in a calm manner as the 13 black orbs took off in all directions at high speeds. After a bit of distance they changed direction instantly and began to charge towards Samarra. Some were moving in a zigzag motion while others circled to the sides of Samarra. Smiling Samarra says, "Raiton Dance." and shoots out beams of lightning in all directions to destroy the incoming orbs. She then uses her High Speed to run at Zero. All of a sudden she zig zags directions and her speed creates multiple after-images and she charges the fire mage, katana at the ready. Zero visibly excited for the fight that will ensue, covers his right hand in a smooth black flame. Then proceeds to jump back, but swings his right arm from right to left while doing so, releasing his fire forward in the shape of six medium sized orbs. After a few inches from being released the orbs burst much like firecrackers, giving off a blinding light while bursting into much smaller orbs. Zero still mid-jump raises his left hand and snaps his fingers while shouting "'Black Parade!" 'Immediately causing all the orbs to create multiple explosions ensnaring Samarra. Seeing Zero release multiple explosions Samarra quickly places her hand on the ground and summons a pitfall in the ground and falls below to avoid the impact. She sheathes her blade, and quickly places her hands on the wall of the pitfall she shouts, "Raiju Fang!" Lightning rips through the dirt and shoots up out of the earth in the form of a wolf. This electric wolf charges straight at Zero with sparks flying off its body in all directions. It opens its mouth wide, as it is now only a few inches from Zero, and attempts to latch onto his arm. "''Damn! This is gonna hurt." '' Zero thought. He quickly moved his arm in a way that placed his fingers in front of the beast. "Fetch boy!" shoutef Zero as he released a small black orb from the tip of his finger into the lighting wolf's mouth. "'Bomb Flick" '''whispered Zero as the small orb made contact with the lighting wolf and caused an explosion. Unfortunately, the blast was so close that the lighting spell still engulfed Zero causing damage. The explosion caused a black screen of smoke to appear, but from it walked out Zero with lighting still coursing his body and his clothes now in tatters. " Aw maaaan! I just got these" said Zero jokingly. "Now it's my turn." Continued Zero. His eyes began to glow gold and with a grin on his face he said "Taiyō no Masutā."' Jumping up out of the pitfall Samarra now sees his glowing gold eyes and sighs. ''Oh man, Zero told me about his new ocular ability, now there is not real way to get a surprise attack because he can sense my presence no matter what. No matter, my Static Detection will be able to level the playing field in that regard. Samarra thinks to herself. "Sorry about your clothes there, didn't mean for that to happen." She laughs. "Well now that we have that nice little warm up done, should we get serious now?" She then holds up both hands, with her index and thumb extended in a gun like appearance. "Raiton Bullets!" She shouts as a multitude of condensed lightning bullets. As the screen of bullets are sent off, Samarra quickly claps her hands together. She slowly extends them to reveal and lightning blade forming in-between her palms. She grasps the 6 foot long blade and follows the path of the bullets to finally get the chance to land a hit on the fire mage. "Yes, Let's!" shouted Zero as he began to charge toward the Lighting bullets shouting "Heat Shield" trapping them inside a sphere not letting them reach him. Carefully observing Samarra, Zero creates another small shield in front of her hand that has the blade, stopping her momentum for a second giving Zero the chance to get close and throw a right kick aiming for her left side. Saying "Give me all you've got" to Samarra. She loses her breath for a moment at the impact of the kick. Her attention was too focused on using her barrier magic inside Zero's barrier. She expanded her own causing Zero's own barrier, thus freeing her hand. She swings her electrosword towards Zero's lower calf on the left leg he had planted on the ground. Zero felt a sharp pain come over him from the slash to his leg, but tried to play it off throwing another kick before the electricity from the blade began to slow his movements. "Oooh, Tingly" said Zero in a joking manner trying to make it seem her slash didn't hurt at all. "I really hope that isn't everything you've got." continued Zero taunting Samarra while creating a shield again, but this time on the back of the knee of Samarra. "Of course not! I haven't even begun!" Samarra laughed, thoroughly enjoying the spar. The shield Zero made on the back of her knee made it impossible to land a physical hit on him without losing her balance, so she throws her weight to the right and rolls away. As she hits the ground she places a summon seal and released it as soon as she has rolled far enough away. Once the seal was released it created a huge whirlwind, spitting up dust and flowers from the meadow. As the whirlwind died, Zero noticed that Samarra was no longer there. All he could hear was the rustle of leaves from the nearby oak tree. Zero released his ocular magic and then began to laugh. "Yes! That's what I wanted to hear!" Zero gathered a large amount of Magic into his hand and then proceeded to swing his arm forward letting his fire cover quite a large area, but shortly after being released, the flames shaped into multiple floating flaming skulls. "Now let's see what I can do? Said Zero with great confidence and then continued to say "Ghost Fire!" Causing the flaming skulls to give chase. Samarra jumps down from the oak tree and uses her High Speed to perform a flash strike and take out as many of the ghost skulls as she could with her katana. She then faces Zero and shouts, "Raiju Roar!" Then a spear of lightning forms in her hand and she hurls it towards Zero. As it leaves her hand it makes a large boom sound, echoing the sound of thunder. Zero looking on with concern as the attack charged towards him. As quick as he could, he formed his Flaming Sword Dance Spell and ordered his seven blades to line up in front of himself spinning at incredible speeds, at least hoping it would buy him time to evade. The blades were completely Shattered ,but it did give Zero the time he desired. Evading the spell, Zero charged for Samarra while at the same time the remaining flaming skull chased Samarra once more. " You're not the only one with a flashy spell" said Zero trying to be funny. When the skull got close enough to Samarra, Zero snapped his finger causing the skull to explode creating a large cloud of smoke. Vision blurred from the smoke, Samarra creates a crescent shaped barrier around her and then creates a Luminous Cloak. Hopefully this smoke is widespread enough to refract the light throughout the cloud...should hide my position a little; and with this barrier, he would only be able to hit me from here. ''Samarra thinks and turns her body to face the opening in her barrier and pulls out a kunai. "You know what the amazing thing about Fire Magic is Samarra? It's the ability to shape these flames of mine into anything I want. Even a large cloud. Said Zero laughing as he turned his flames into a gas form and began to engulf the large smoke cloud. When the whole cloud mixed in with his flames Zero used his Explosion Magic to ignite the flames and create a large explosion knowing full well Samarra would not suffer injuries from his flames. He then charges into the explosion using his ocular magic to sense Samarra's location. The explosion took Samarra a little off guard, she always seems to forget that Zero had put a protection spell on her so that his flames cannot harm her. ''Call it natural instinct to want to protect yourself when a fire is surrounding you. Samarra thinks to herself. I can feel his synapses discharging...he is moving in on me from the opening in my barrier. Guess there is no way to confuse his senses. Guess I will just have to overwhelm him with speed. Just then Zero appears from the smoke with a right hook. Samarra blocks the initial attack, but Zero quickly executes an upper knee that hits Samarra right in the stomach. Samarra pushes his knee down will a swift movement from both hands and turns swiftly to send an elbow into Zero's throat. Zero catches the elbow with his hand, but still reaches his throat. With elbow in hand, Zero grips it tightly and begins to twist it, forcing Samarra to bend down. But quick as she is, so goes along with the twist and flips, freeing the hold on her and then lands a punch on the gut of Zero. This forces him to bend down, and then Samarra throws a knee, hitting him in the face and sends him flying back. Samarra was about to continue her attack, but Zero takes the chance to flip back as his feet swing upward and barely graze the chin of Samarra who reacted in time. Then Samarra uses the chance to send a kick of her own towards Zero, but he managed to twist and turn around mid air to catch the kick. Using Samarra's leg as leverage, he pulls his body in a way that allows him to wroap his legs around Samarra's leg, then twists and causes them both to spin and crash to the floor. Having a little trouble talking, due to the early shot to the throat, Zero struggles to say jokingly, "Ha! Give up yet?" As he still has a hold on her leg and begins to twist it further to add pressure. Wincing at the force being put on leg, especially her ankle, Samarra tries to play it off and says through gritted teeth. "You wish Zero, I'll show you who has the upper hand here! Or leg I should say." Samarra then pushes up off the ground just enough to twist her body and relieve some of the pressure from Zero's hold. She then brings her free leg up as far as she can and slams it down onto Zero's back; loosening his hold just enough for Samarra to pull her leg out. She stands up, a little winded, but before she can even make a move, Zero sweeps his leg and knocks Samarra back onto the ground, landing flat on her back. Zero gets onto his knees and has his right fist clenched and heading towards Samarra. She rolls out of the way, as Zero's fist impacts the ground and leaves a sizable dent in the dirt. Both mages stand up quickly and get into a fighting stance. They stare down each other with crooked smiles, as Zero makes the first move with a left jab. Samarra goes to block it but realizes it was a false hit, as she spots Zero's right fist coming straight for her ribs. She mages to block it with her elbow, but the force manages to cause a little pain. Samarra quickly counters with a right kick, that is swiftly blocked; and her subsequent spinning backfist. The two mages continue to throw punches and block, neither person being able to land a successful hit. Between blocks, Samarra pulls out a kunai knife and goes for the stomach of Zero with a swift forward lunge. Zero quickly grabs it. "Really Lady Inari, I wouldn't suspect you of going for such an obvious attack like that." Zero says as he clenches onto Samarra's arm, with the knife 6 inches away from his body. Samarra smiles and says, "Oh, I wasn't trying to attack you. I just needed to be able to get a good hold on you." She then uses her other hand to grab hold of Zero's arm, switches the knife around so it is now facing her body, and then lunges forward to plunge the knife into her abdomen. Zero is left speechless after seeing Samarra stab herself, but is quickly made aware of what was happening. Samarra's body was turning into lightning right before his eyes. Zero quickly unleashes his black flames to cover his body and protect himself from the surge of lightning that was right before him. He hears a laugh as the lightning disappears. He turns towards the oak tree and sees Samarra jump down from it. "I know it may be a little dark, but the expressions of people when they see me destroy one of my lightning clones is always pretty funny." She stretches a bit, and continues, "Man it was pretty hard to stay so still up in that tree, it had been awhile since I used that whirlwind to escape up there and make a clone. Ahhh and here comes the worst part..." Samarra says and winces with pain and exhaustion. "I may not have the same physical wounds that my lightning clone recieves, but the pain and exhaustion come at me like a wave... Well how about we kick it up another notch, I think we are too evenly matched when it comes to physical fights with our sensory abilities." "Ah thank goodness. My heartbeat stopped for a second there." Says Zero looking relieved and patting his chest. Taking her suggestion, Zero covers himself in black flames that were highly concentrated. " I Agree! Otherwise we are gonna be here forever.Lets take this to a whole new level" continued Zero with an even more excited look than before. "Let's do it! Beast Summoning Magic: Kouki!" Samarra shouts as a white magic circle appears in front of her. Shooting straight out of it is a brown and white griffin who spreads his wings wide as he lands on the ground next to Samarra. "Hello my lady, what a pleasure to see you again. And hello to you Zero, pleasure to you as well." The griffin says and bows slightly. "Alright Kouki, Zero is going to give it all he's got, so I hope you do the same. Now let's hit him with a heavy storm!" Kouki nods and begins to lift up off the ground. Before he takes off, Samarra places two scrolls into his talons, and the griffin soars above Zero. Once he is about 30 or so feet above Zero, Kouki begins to fly circles around him like a vulture circling prey. "Now Kouki!" Samarra shouts. Kouki begins flapping his wings and an incredible pace; feather of concentrated light energy begin to form, and with each flap of his wings, these projectiles begin to rain down on Zero. Kouki then releases the scrolls in his talons. They begin to unravel as they descend, revealing one of Samarra's Summon Seals. Below Samarra shouts, "Heaven's Rain!" and the seal on the scroll is released, cause thousands of senbon needles to shoot out and fall. As they fall they begin to spark with lightning, and with the combination of Kouki's light energy feathers falling, the sky shimmers bright as if stars were falling from the sky. Zero looks on with excitement and uses the flames he has gathered to create a large sphere of black flames above his head that proceeds to fly upwards after Zero smacked it with his palm.The black sphere kept getting smaller and smaller as it rose high above leaving a trail of small black orbs in its wake. "Exploding Trail" Shouted Zero as the trail of orbs leading to the incoming attack,began to explode creating a large chain of explosions. Zero looking towards Samarra gives a smirk and plants his hands on the ground creating numerous magic circles to appear all around him. "Shadow Blades" said Zero as numerous flames erupted from the circles and flew upward as well. "Very impressive 'umbrella' to block my rain storm." Samarra laughs out. "Well, let's see how you hand this. Kouki Luminous Ring!" She shouts up to Kouki. "Now, Raiton Dance!" Samarra says and shoots off bolts of lightning towards Zero, as Kouki swishes his tail up above and creates a ring of light energy that hurls towards Zero below. The ring absorbs the light energy on its path and grows in size before reaching impact. Zero holding his ground and creating his flames to erupt in a twisting motion shouts "Blazing Shield" The flames covered Zero completely as the Large ring connects with his flames causing an eruption of magic creating a shockwave that shattered the ground. Dirt picked up from the ground creating a thick dirt cloud. From inside the dirt cloud, a loud laughter began to shroud the surroundings. When a large black scythe came peeking out from the sides dispersing the dirt cloud to reveal Zero bleeding from one arm ,but it seemed his skin had taken a darker tone. I remember this look...it has been a long time, but I can't forget that dark skin, the malicious aura...he has definitely gone berserk again. Samarra thinks to herself, and takes a step back. "Kouki, I am reversing the seal. Thank you for your help." She then reverses the magic seal on Kouki's body, and the griffin vanishes. She backs up a little more and turns to the laughing mage, "Zero, you need to snap out of it. I know you can control this darkness. Don't let it overtake your mind, you need to fight it." Zero,s Scythe hits the floor and begins to drag as he walked towards Samarra. The flames from the Scythe were so intense it left a trail of fire and melted ground. Continuing to just laugh maniacally not even hearing the words of Samarra. Zero charges forward. "Zero, listen to me! Don't let him overtake you! Fight back! I know you are strong enough!" Samarra shouts. She quickly brings forth two summoning circles and says, "Beast Summoning Magic: Kokoro and Kratos!" From the summoning circle step out two Komainu twins. "Alright lets get some action!" Kratos yells. Samarra puts her hand up in front of the Komainu brother. "I need you both to wait until my signal, but be ready to set up a Tori Stockade around Zero. I need to give him a chance to overcome this." She says as she stares down the approaching mage. "Hahaha it's the other way around" spoke Zero in an echoed manner like two different people were talking at once." It's he that needs to be overcome." Zero quickly jumped into the air and created small flame platforms in the sky jumping from one to the other at a rapid pace. "It Is Zero you should most fear. He will envelop your guild whole and leave nothing but ash. But don't worry I'll end you here so you won't have to suffer." From high up he charges down with Scythe in hand and takes a giant swing towards the three below him. Samarra quickly side steps using her High Speed magic to avoid the incoming slash. The twin Komainu jump, but used a barrier to help protect them from the molten hot scythe. Samarra sighs, "I know that isn't true, you are just trying to get a rise out of me. Zero would never do such a thing to the guild." She says between dodging the scythes attacks. "You leave me no choice. Kokoro, Kratos, do it now!" The komainu twins stomp down their paws as four translucent tori gates appear from the sky above Zero, and fall down to entrap Zero within the barrier walls of the tori gates. "Awww is the fun over so soon."Said Zero in a joking manner. Then slashing and slashing at the walls while laughing even more,but to no avail. "Rest assured I will get my chance! I will rip that pretty little face of yours to shreds!" Zero began bursting his flames in a more ferocious way then ever seen before destroying everything,but the walls that confine him. When during his outburst, the Scythe began to flicker as if wanting to vanish into thin air." Oh, Still trying to fight it"" yelled Zero talking to himself now. "That's it Zero, fight him off." Samarra said and motioned to Kokoro and Kratos to converge on the barrier. Kratos, being the more aggressive of the Komainu twins, shouts, "Alright brother let's knock this punk out!". Kokoro nods his head, and says, "Yes brother, let's really put our heads in this attack." The two Komainu then charge towards the barrier, effectively passing through their own spell, and ram Zero in the abdomen simultaneously, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to collapse to the ground. Zero's body lay motionless,but his flames stayed covering his body moving to the point they looked to have a will of their own. Slowly the flames rose up and created a black figure with pitch black eyes, a distorted left arm that seem to try and form a blade and a lower body stretching connecting to Zero. "I can't wait till our next fight. Hopefully I won't have this bag of bones slowing me down next time" said the mysterious figure and then dispersed into the air completely disappearing, but not before giving of another sinister laugh as he did. Zero's skin color began to return to normal and all signs of his flames disappeared. Samarra turned to the two Komainu, "Thank you both for stopping him, I believe he will be ok now. You can dispel the barrier and return home." She said as the two Komainu stomped their paws and the tori gates disappeared. Samarra then revered the magic circles and the beasts returned from where they came. Samarra then rushes to Zero's body, cradling it against hers. "Zero can you hear me?" She says and gives him a little shake. His magical energy signature is very weak...maybe if I use my healing magic and infuse some of my own magic he will regain consciousness. ''Samarra thinks as she places one hand over Zero's heart. Her hand begins to be surrounded by a glowing light blue aura, as she pours her own magical energy into Zero. Her breaths become weak as she continues to use her healing magic, having already used a great deal of magic during the spar. She awaits for any signs of alertness from Zero, as she continues with a concerned look on her face. ''What was that thing that arose from Zero's body...could it be the true nature of his flames? Or is it something greater that lies deep within Zero's soul... Do to the magic being infused into his body, Zero jolts up almost smacking Samarra in the head with his. Eyes widened as confusion began to seep into his mind seeing the concerned Samarra at his side. Taking a moment to realize what happened. He could not think of anything else to say except " Did I win" giving of a half hearted laugh. Pausing in confusion at the quick joke out of the previously unconscious mage, Samarra soon lets out a quick laugh and then falls on her back letting out a sigh. "How about we just call it a draw?" She laughs out. Should I tell him what that flame creature said? Does he know what the creature meant that 'he will envelop the guild whole and leave nothing but ash'... Samarra thinks and turns toward the fire mage to see him resting a bit with his eyes closed. No, I can't be the one to bring that burden upon him, he must find out for himself. Clearing her throat a bit, Samarra says, "So how are you doing? Should we call the tie?" Zero takes a deep breath and then let's out a big sigh. "Nope! It's your win again." Said Zero with a big smile. "I know the last few minutes wasn't me. And I don't remember anything at all really. So for now it's 2-0, but mark my words, next time I will win for sure!" continued Zero with a burning determination. Laughing a bit Samarra says, "We will see about that, just know I wont hold back just because you lost twice now." She punches him lightly in the arm and the slowly stands up. "So...you're leaving the guild for a bit... any idea where you're headed to?" "Ha ha, I hope you don't hold back otherwise it won't be any fun" said Zero smiling. "Well my first destination is Ura's Mercenaries to beat the leaving crap out of a certain Guild Master. And then I'm going to go see an old friend of mine about a trial I must take." Zero looked excited ,but saddened as well. "I'm gonna be gone for a while, so don't you guys dare do anything too crazy without me." Continued Zero then finally saying to Samarra "Thank you!" Zero then whistled loudly calling forth James who brought a small duffle bag with him giving it to Zero when he landed on his shoulder. "I will do my best to keep the craziness to a minimum, but you know how everyone can be..." Samarra jokes. "Well I wish you safe travels, and I will eagerly await your return. Remember you can always call on your family at Koma Inu if your run into any trouble on your journey. Best of luck though." Zero laughing said " that's true we got a bunch of awesome people at our guild. I know I can count on all of you to.have my back." Zero took a deep breath and then slowly let it out. Giving a bow and then a big smile to Samarra, Zero began to walk away waving one last time before disappearing from sight.